A Sudden Revelation
by CrsedWriter
Summary: Ever wondered what Hassan was thinking when Amir stopped talking to him?


Ever wondered what Hassan was thinking when Amir stopped talking to him?

I do not own The Kite Runner or any of the characters in it.

* * *

><p><span>A Sudden Revelation<span>

_What is the matter? _

_ Why won't you talk to me?_

_ What did I do?_

These are the questions that swam through Hassan's mind, as he watched Amir walk away from him. For more than a week, Amir had completely ignored him, and he didn't know what he had done to make his friend mad. Ever since the Kite Flying Contest, Hassan had been unable to get his friend to so much as look at him. The two boys had never gone so long with out going to their pomegranate tree or talking, and Hassan could barely stand it any longer.

"Amir..." he whispered, as he watched his friend disappear around the corner.

Tears stung at the corner of Hassan's eyes, and he quickly shoved them away with his fist, rubbing his eyes hard. Feeling utter despair burning in his chest, he turned the other way, walking back to where he knew his father would be working.

"Hassan," a voice called out, and Hassan perked up, recognizing the voice that belonged to his best friend.

Slowly the young Hazara boy turned around, a smile quickly replacing his frown. The smile began to fall away, however, when he saw the look in Amir's eyes. Grief, remorse, shame, and even pity seemed to stand out in his dark eyes. Hassan wanted to question Amir, to find out the cause of his friend's pain, but then Amir began to walk away. Running to catch up, Hassan decided to stay quiet, that Amir would tell him what was on his mind when he was ready to.

The two boys walked in silence, leaving Baba's house and heading down the path that they had traveled down thousands of times before. Hassan, believing that he was finally about to get down to the bottom of Amir's strange mood lately, walked happily, feeling like everything may finally be getting back to normal again. Still, he glanced over at his friend every now and then, wondering what terrible thing could have possibly happened to Amir to make him be so unhappy for so long.

Finally Hassan and Amir reached their tree, the spot where they had spent so many careless afternoons. Hassan smiled slightly as he closed his eyes. Being in this place with Amir felt right, like nothing in the world could ever be evil. He opened his eyes, and looked over to his friend, and suddenly the smile disappeared from his face.

Amir stood a few feet away from Hassan, staring down at the few pieces of rotting pomegranate that he held in his hands. Hassan couldn't identify the look in his eyes, and it scared him.

"Yell at me," Amir ordered him, not yet looking at him.

Hassan stood silently, unsure of what was going on, but knowing that he had could never make himself yell at his best friend.

"Yell at me," Amir ordered again, this time looking up at Hassan, and the hatred that stood out in his eyes scared Hassan, but still he said nothing.

Suddenly Amir pulled his arm back, and roughly threw one of the pomegranates in his hands at Hassan. The spoiled fruit struck Hassan on the shoulder, a slight pain springing out where it hit him. The juice from the fruit dripped down the front of Hassan's shirt, but Hassan didn't spare a moment's glance at the fruit. Instead he continued to stare at Amir, watching as his friend gripped a second pomegranate tightly in his fist.

"Yell at me! Tell me to stop!" Amir screamed, as he threw another fruit, this one hitting Hassan square in the stomach.

"Stand up for yourself! Stop me! Yell at me! _Stand up for yourself!_" Amir continued to scream, finally shutting his eyes and blindly throwing all of the spoiled fruit that he could get his hands on at Hassan.

In return, Hassan simply stood still, taking the abuse in silence. He watched as tears began to slide down Amir's cheeks. He couldn't look away from the older boy, just as Amir couldn't look at him. He knew, in that moment, that everything had changed between himself and his best friend. Finally he knew why Amir could no stand to be around him.

_He knows what happened... What Assef did to me... _

* * *

><p>Reviews are much appreciated! :)<p> 


End file.
